Anything For You
by CraigT
Summary: Seeing Craig as a bad influence, Tweek's parents would never accept him as their son's partner. Craig is willing to do anything to change this.
1. The Only Thing in Our Way

It was a cold Thursday night in early October. We had school tomorrow, but I didn't care. I couldn't remember the last time I had gone to bed before midnight, anyway. We were sitting on a bench looking at the frozen pond that stretched out into the distance ahead of us. My arm was wrapped around his shoulders and his around mine. This helped us stay warm, but we would be sitting this way even if our town was experiencing a heat wave. We just wanted to feel close. As the moon continued to rise in the sky, he laid his head on my shoulder. "I love nights like these, Craig," he said softly. "It's the only time I actually feel relaxed."  
I squeezed his shoulder and pulled him closer to me.  
"I love it too, Tweek," I said, nearly whispering. "I love...everything about us."  
I turned my head to face him, making him sit up and look into my eyes. "So when are we gonna...ya know, come out? When can we finally tell everyone we're together?"  
He sighed. "You know I care about you, Craig, but..." his voice trailed off as he lowered his eyes.  
"But what?"  
"It's just...my parents."  
"What about them?" I asked, my tone sounding a bit harsher than I intended. "Your parents are progressive. They wouldn't have a problem with their son being gay. I'm the one who should be worried about his parents."  
"It's not that. It's, well, you know how your reputation is around here..."  
"What? That I'm the most badass kid in South Park?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah, Craig," he replied, remaining completely serious. "And that's not exactly a good thing."  
"I know I'm a little rough around the edges, but I'm not a bad person. You don't think I am, do you?"  
He rose his head, returning his eyes to me. "Of course not. But I'm afraid my parents do. There's no way they would be ok with me being with you."  
I sighed. "We can't keep being secretive like this, Tweek. Wouldn't you like to be able to walk around town together? Hold hands in public? This can't go on forever..."  
He lowered his head again. "I know, Craig. I know..."  
We sat in silence for a long moment. His eyes remained fixated on the ground while I looked out beyond Stark's Pond. I never thought I'd be willing to change for anyone, but he was different. I would do anything to be with him.  
"What do I have to do?" I asked bluntly, breaking the silence.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do I have to do to be accepted by your parents? I'll do anything, Tweek. I really...I really like you."  
"I mean you would need to quit smoking, stop skipping school, stop being so..."  
"So... What?"  
"Well, you'd need to be nicer to people. You can come across as kind of..."  
"Mean?"  
"No, just kinda apathetic towards people and their feelings."  
I nodded my head. "Alright," I announced. "I'll work on it, Tweek. I promise. But if I do this, you need to promise that we'll come out to everyone as a couple once I fix myself up. This is gonna be really hard for me. You're asking me to change a lot about myself. I need to know that it'll all be worth it."  
He turned to look at me, a hint of doubt on his face. "Alright, Craig," he muttered, forcing a smile. "I promise."  
I rubbed his shoulder, trying to offer some level of reassurance. I laid my forehead on his and placed my hand on the back of his head, twirling his golden locks with my finger. After a long moment of holding each other, we decided it was time for us to head home. We stood up, took a few seconds to look out at the water and enjoy the tranquil atmosphere one last time for the night, and hugged. "Goodnight, Craig," he whispered into my ear. "Goodnight, Tweek. I'll see you tomorrow."  
We slowly pulled out of the embrace and went our separate ways toward our homes. An overwhelming flood of thoughts ran through my head as I walked along the lonely street. It was nearly impossible to imagine my life without cigarettes, flipping people off, and just general debauchery. I just needed to remind myself it was all for Tweek. Everything I did from this point on would be for him. For us. I reached my house and walked around to the back. I needed something to help clear my mind. I pulled out a cigarette and brought it to my lips. I lit it, took a deep inhale of smoke, leaned against the wall, closed my eyes, and exhaled. I'll quit tomorrow.


	2. The First Step

I woke up and got dressed. I only got a few hours of sleep last night, but I was used to it. I stumbled out of my room and walked downstairs. Stepping outside, I noticed other kids standing by their bus stops. I was no longer allowed on the school bus, so I had to walk. No problem, the school wasn't too far from my house.  
I walked behind the back of the school where the goth kids normally hang out. I tried to keep my distance from them as I lit up a cigarette. I hate conformists just as much as they do, but I don't feel the need to constantly tell everyone what a non-conformist I am. They ignored me as I took a drag.  
"C-Craig," I heard someone say. 'W-what are you doing? I-I thought you were quitting!"  
I looked up to see Tweek quickly approaching. I was hoping he wouldn't see me until I got inside. I tried to hide the cigarette behind my back, but it was obviously too late. I sighed as he walked up to me, a look of disappointment on his face.  
"I am gonna quit, Tweek. I just gotta finish this pack first, alright?"  
He just kept staring at me. I couldn't stand those sad eyes.  
"Does it really even matter though? I mean if I stop skipping school and all that stuff, but keep the smoking a secret, your parents would still change their opinion of me, right?"  
"I-It's not just that, Craig," he pouted. "I want you to q-quit too! It's r-really bad for you. And…you're important to me."  
I looked into his eyes and then down at the cigarette in my hand. I took one last drag before dropping it on the ground and stomping it out.  
"Alright Tweek, you win. I'll quit for you."  
His expression changed to a smile and he held out his hand. I looked at his open palm and gave him a cocky look. Sighing, I handed him my last pack of cigarettes, which he promptly tossed in the dumpster. He gave me a quick hug and motioned for me to follow him into the building.  
"Fucking conformist," I heard one of the goth kids mutter as we walked away. But I didn't care; this was all for Tweek.

"I'm proud of you, Craig," Tweek said as we walked out of school at the end of the day. "I-I know it's gonna be hard, but I k-know you can do it!"  
I grinned. "Yeah…it's gonna be. But I will do it," I assured him. "I think I'm gonna check out the new vape shop in town. Your parents would be ok with that, right."  
Tweek nodded. "Mhm, as long as it's not smoking. And…," he looked around to make sure we were alone. "I would be ok with it too."  
He leaned up and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed and raised my eyebrows before pulling him close and locking our lips together. Startled, he tried to pull away for a split second before giving in and kissing me back. We were alone, but I really didn't care if anyone saw. We shouldn't have to hide our love for each other.  
"Don't do that," he snickered once the kiss finally ended.  
I shrugged and ruffled his hair. "I gotta get to the shop. I'll call you when I get home."  
He smiled as I began walking away.  
"And no smoking!" he called out as I made my way toward the street.  
"I won't!"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!"  
I walked through town until I reached the vape shop. I always thought vaping made people look like douchebags, so I was a bit apprehensive I walked through the double glass doors. Naturally, the clerk recommended the most expensive model in stock, insisting it was the best one to help quit smoking. I agreed to buy it. I picked out a bottle of coffee flavored e-juice and pulled out my wallet, spending the last of my cash on the overpriced vaporizer and liquid. I quickly made my way home to set it up and try it out.

"Hey, Tweek," I said when he picked up the phone. "I, uhh…stopped by the vape store."  
"D-Did you get one!" he yelled, sounding much more excited than I anticipated. "Y-You're really gonna quit now?"  
"Yeah I got one. Damn thing was really expensive, but I guess I'll be saving a lot of money if I actually manage to quit."  
"Which you will do," he said assertively. "This is a g-great step, Craig! I'm s-so proud of you!"  
"It's all for you, babe." I couldn't help but smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"S-See you tomorrow, Craig."  
I hung up the phone and got to work on my new vape. I assembled it per the clerk's instructions. The coffee flavored vapor filled my lungs. As I exhaled, I felt the nicotine hit my system. It seems like this might actually work. I took a few more puffs before getting started on my homework. I can't remember the last time I bothered doing it. Maybe I would ask Tweek for help tomorrow.  
"Off to a great start," I mumbled to myself as I got to work. Anything to be with Tweek.


	3. Secret Sleepover

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my homework resting on the nightstand next to my bed. I can't believe I actually finished it, and on a Friday night no less. I yawned and sat up on the edge of the bed. Being Saturday, I would normally stay in my pajamas for a few hours, or maybe even the whole day, but I was hoping to spend the day with Tweek. I slipped them off and threw on some proper clothes; my usual blue jacket, jeans, and hat. I picked up my phone and checked the time.

"Eight a.m.?" I couldn't help but to say out loud. I was taken aback. The only time I woke up this early was on school days, and only because I was forced to. But here it was, Saturday morning, and I was actually awake. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe I could be so…boring.

I opened up my contacts and gave Tweek a call. His erratic sleeping schedule made it impossible to know if he was awake or not. It was always a hit or miss with him. The phone rang a few times before I finally heard a voice on the other end.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, Tweek. Did you sleep ok?"

"Not any worse than usual, I guess. How 'bout you?"

"Well, I'm awake before noon, so that should tell you something. And guess what else?"

"W-What?"

"I did my homework last night. Got it done and everything."

"T-That's great, Craig! I'm so proud of you!"

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "So listen, since it's the weekend, did you wanna hang out or something?"

"Well…I'd love to, Craig, but my parents are going out of town for some sort of business…thing. I gotta watch the house and I'm not supposed to have anybody over."

"Sounds like the perfect opportunity for me to come over then."

I heard Tweek sigh. "Craig…t-this is the stuff we talked about that you need to stop doing. All this not following rules stuff. It's why you keep getting in trouble and have the reputation that you do."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Tweek, you only get in trouble if you get caught. If your parents aren't there, nobody's gonna know. Besides, improving yourself doesn't mean you can't have fun. I mean…this is just normal teenager stuff. Open up a little…have some fun."

It was silent for a moment before Tweek finally spoke. "A-Alright, Craig. But nobody can know, ok?"

"Of course. It'll be our special secret."

"Ok." I could swear he actually sounded excited. "My parents are supposed to leave in about half an hour, so come over around nine, just to be sure."

"Sounds good. See you then, Tweekers."

"See ya. Bye, Craig." I could tell by his voice that he was blushing. He always did when I called him that.

I hung up the phone and looked out the window. Normally the sunlight of the early morning would annoy me, but I was really happy to be awake today. It meant I'd get to spend more time with Tweek. The first thing I'd normally do after getting up is go outside for a smoke, but that was no longer the case, seeing as the last of my cigarettes were in a dumpster. Instead, I grabbed my vape and made my way downstairs and out the back door. Although I could vape in my room, I thought sticking to my usual routine would make the transition a bit easier.

It was quite cold when I stepped outside, but this was to be expected for an October morning in Colorado. I was used to it. I brought the device to my mouth and took a deep inhale of vapor, feeling the nicotine hit almost immediately. Naturally, the coffee flavor reminded me of Tweek. I smiled as I let the cloud escape from my mouth and nose. I could get used to this.

After several more puffs, I went back inside. My parents and sister were still asleep, so I quietly made my way back to my room. I grabbed the Red Racer DVDs from my tv stand. This was the first time that Tweek and I would actually get to see each other at one of our houses, so we never got to watch them together before. I really hoped he would like the show as much as I do.

I still had a little while before nine, so I lounged on my bed and just thought about things for a bit. The whole fixing myself up thing was going much more smoothly than I originally thought and I'd be spending the weekend with Tweek; alone. I couldn't help but smile as I stared at my ceiling. Things were actually looking up for once.

I looked over at my clock. 8:40. If I start walking now, I should get there by nine. I stood up, grabbed the Red Racer DVDs, and walked out the door.

I took periodic puffs on my vape as I walked along the streets of our small town. A few people gave me strange looks. They were either surprised to see that the local punk gave up smoking, or they were just annoyed by my presence as usual. Either way, I didn't care. As long as Tweek and his family are happy about the changes I'm making, that's all that matters.

I finally got to his house and walked up to the door. Locked. Leave it to that little ball of anxiety to lock the door during the day. I rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before ringing it again. My finger was over the button ready to ring it a third time when the door swung open.

"Have a little patience, hmm?" he said jokingly.

"Try answering your door quicker," I smiled. "Or just don't lock it."

"Y-You never know when someone's gonna try to break in and kill you! Besides, you can't just walk in! You don't live here, you know!"

"Says you," I said as I walked past him and stepped inside. "Nice place, maybe I do want to live here."

He rolled his eyes. "S-So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, for starters," I said, leaning into him. "This."

I pressed my lips against his. He was a bit surprised at first, but quickly closed his eyes and embraced the moment. Our lips moved in harmony with each other, and in that moment, everything else in the world faded away. I wish we could do this all the time.

Our embrace eventually ended, and we smiled at each other for a while before he finally spoke again.

"Y-You brought Red Racer?"

I looked down at my hand. "Yup. I was thinking we could watch it together. If you want to, that is…"

"Sure! I know how much you like it, but I never actually saw it before.

"I'm sure you'll love it. You have a tv in your room?"

He nodded and led me upstairs. His house was pretty similar to mine, but I guess most of the houses in South Park were. Once in his room, I put the DVD in the player as he sat on his bed. I then turned the tv on and joined him.

He laid his head on my shoulder as the Red Racer theme song played. I kissed his forehead and we sat like that for the first few episodes. As the third episode ended, he raised the remote and paused it.

"Y-You hungry?"

"Sure. What do you guys have?"

"Well…coffee."

I grinned. "I don't think that counts as food, Tweek."

"W-We might have croissants…or something."

"What, are you French now?" I laughed.

"Do you want anything or not?"

"Yeah, grab me a croissant, Frenchie."

He smirked and left for the kitchen. I laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I could get used to this; sitting in my boyfriend's room with his head on my shoulder while we watch Red Racer. I couldn't think of anything more perfect. I was pulled from my thoughts when Tweek reentered the room.

"Here ya go."

He handed me a croissant and mug filled to the rim with coffee. He took a seat next to me and brought his own mug to his lips.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

He shook his head. "I never eat this early. O-Only coffee."

"Well maybe you should try it," I said. "Since I'm doing all this self-improvement stuff, maybe you should try it too."

"M-Maybe you're right, Craig. I'll t-try. You just gotta be patient with me, ya know?"

I nodded and took a sip of the bitter liquid. I really never understood why he loved the stuff so much. I shrugged off the thought and hit play on the remote. Tweek's head returned to its place on my shoulder as I ate my croissant. We drank our coffee and watched the rest of the DVD. When it was over, I got up and put in the second disc. And then the third. This went on for the rest of the day. Before we knew it, the sun was dipping below the horizon. As the last DVD came to an end, Tweek stood up and stretched.

"S-So…were you gonna get heading home then?"

"Wasn't planning on it," I said, laying back on the bed.

"Y-You wanted to stay over."

I stretched out on the bed and pulled the blanket over myself. "Mhm."

"W-Well ok, I guess you can sleep on the bed and I'll get a blanket and find a place on the floor…"

I shook my head and motioned him over. He just gave me a confused look. I sighed, stood up, took his hand, and pulled him on top of me.

"You're sleeping right here."

"W-With you? On the same bed?"

"Duh."

"A-Are you sure that's ok? I mean…"

I sighed again. "Tweek, you're my boyfriend. We can sleep in the same bed together."

"But, y-you're not expecting to…do anything, are you?"

I couldn't stop myself from grinning and shaking my head. "Not if you don't want to. I told you I'd wait till your ready. Until then, I just want to cuddle with you and stuff."

I saw him blush. "R-Really?"

"Of course, Tweek. Now come here." I flipped him over and hugged him real close. He melted into the embrace and we laid like that for what felt like forever. He eventually stood up and hurried over to the dresser.

"I just gotta get changed into my pajamas."

He opened the drawer but paused when he noticed I was still looking at him.

"D-Don't look! Just close your eyes or something!"

I smirked. "Come on, Tweek. Part of being in a relationship is being comfortable with each other and stuff. You don't have to be embarrassed or anything."

His eyes turned to the floor and he seemed to be thinking it over. I jumped up from the bed and walked over to him, placing my arm around his shoulder and bringing my mouth to his ear.

"And besides, I think you're the hottest boy in the world…and I want to see everything."

His cheeks turned redder than I've ever seen them. He turned to face me and grinned.

"O-Ok."

I sat back on the bed as he began getting undressed. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor before doing the same with his pants. Now in only his boxers, he hesitated and glanced over at me. I motioned for him to go on. He took a deep breath and slipped them off. I sat there and admired his body as his eyes remained on the floor, appearing embarrassed.

"Hey Tweek."

"Hmm?"

"You're beautiful."

He smiled and got his pajamas out of the dresser. "Can I get dressed yet?"

I continued looking at him without saying a word. He snickered and shook his head before putting them on, once again covering his body. He walked over and laid next to me on the bed.

"I mean it, Tweek," I said completely serious.

"W-What?"

"You're beautiful… Thank you for sharing yourself with me."

He smiled and playfully punched my arm. "I'm nothing special. You're a lot hotter than me."

I shook my head. "I don't think so," I laughed.

"D-Did you bring pajamas?"

I gave him a sly grin. "I didn't feel like carrying a bunch of stuff over. So you're just gonna have to wait to see me naked."

"That's not what I meant," he said jokingly. "Although I wouldn't complain."

I turned to my side and wrapped my arm around him. "Maybe tomorrow, babe. All I want to do right now is fall asleep in your arms."

"You're such a dork," he laughed, resting his head on mine. "Let's get comfy then."

We pulled our legs up on the bed and got in a better position. I remained on my side and buried my face into his chest and rested my arm on his belly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I've never felt more comfortable and blissful in my life.

"I'm proud of you, Craig," he said softly. "You're really doing well with bettering yourself."

"It's all for you, Tweek. I'd do anything for…us. I love you."

"I know, Craig. I love you too."

We blissfully drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Professor Craig

I woke up with my head on Tweek's chest and his arm still around me. I carefully sat up and reached over to the nightstand to grab my vape, bringing it to my mouth. I took a deep inhale and blew the vapor into his face, which roused him a bit. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"You made me coffee?" he asked softly.

I grinned and held the vape up for him to see. "It's just the vape, but I'll make you some if you want."

He slowly sat up and rested his head on my shoulder. "You know how?"

"My dad has me make it for him all the time. You have a coffee maker in the kitchen?"

He nodded and nuzzled his head into me.

"You're gonna have to let me get up," I grinned.

"Just a little longer," he said, nuzzling me again. "There's no hurry."

I kissed his forehead and rested my head on his. I never thought I'd see the day that he would care about something more than coffee, but here we were. He was putting off his morning brew just to cuddle with me. Little things like that meant the world to me, whether he realized it or not.

We laid like that for a while before I finally moved to get up. "I'll go make you that coffee now, Tweek. Then we can figure out what we want to do today."

He put his arm around me and squeezed before scooting over to let me get up. I slowly stood up from the bed and looked at him. I couldn't get over how cute he was. Whatever I had to do to be with him, it would all be worth it.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and located the coffee maker. It was similar to the one at my house, so I was able to figure it out pretty easily. I didn't drink the stuff much myself; only when Tweek offered it. But I still loved the smell because it reminded me of him.

Once the coffee was ready, I found an empty mug and filled it up. I carefully carried it back upstairs and entered the bedroom. Tweek sat up in bed and accepted the mug. Taking slow sips of the dark liquid, I returned to my place next to him.

"So what did you want to do today?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm cool with whatever. I figured you'd want to watch Red Racer again, but I think we watched them all yesterday."

"Yeah, but that was only the first couple seasons," I grinned. "There's still plenty more to go, but we can do that another time. I had something different in mind for today."

"Hmm?" he asked, bringing the coffee mug to his lips.

"Promise not to make fun of me."

"I'll try not to," he smiled.

"I was thinking you could help me study. You know, to do better in school and all that."

His face lit up. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

I returned the smile. "So what do you say?"

"Of course I'll help! We have that history test on Monday, so we should probably work on that for starters."

"Sounds good. You have your book and notes and everything?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yup! Just l-let me finish the coffee first and we'll get to work!"

He chugged the rest of his coffee and hopped out of bed to retrieve the learning materials. He brought them back and plopped down next to me. Wasting no time, he began quizzing me.

"Who delivered the Gettysburg Address?"

"Abraham Lincoln."

"During which war did The Battle of Jutland occur?"

"World War I."

"Which three countries made up the Axis Powers during World War II?"

"Germany, Italy, and Japan."

This went on until all of the content that was going to be on the test was covered, and I got every question right. I guess doing my homework Friday night really paid off.

"Wow, Craig, I can't believe it!"

"Relax, Tweek," I smirked. "It's only a few history questions."

"But you got all of them right! You're like an expert! Y-You could be a professor or something!"

I smiled and shook my head. "Well I don't know about that."

"You'll ace the test tomorrow for sure!"

"I sure hope so. But hey, now that we're done with that, did you wanna play some video games or something?"

"S-Sure. I have the new Call of Duty for PS4. It t-takes place during World War II, so I guess we can count that as studying."

I laughed as he stood up to retrieve the game and load it into the game console. He grabbed the two controllers and lounged on the bed next to me, putting his head in my lap.

We spent the rest of the day killing virtual Nazis together. We lost track of time and by the time the sun finally dipped below the horizon, it was too late.

"What was that?" I asked suddenly, hearing some kind of movement from downstairs.

"Sh-Shit," Tweek replied anxiously, quickly pausing the game and sitting up. "I think my parents are back."

"Your parents? Did they say they were coming back tonight?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess we just lost track of time. D-Dammit… this isn't good, Craig."

"Hey," I said reassuringly, wiping away the tear that was beginning to form in his eye. "It'll be alright. I mean you see how good I've been doing. Maybe they'll be ok now."

"But they don't know about any of that stuff. Ah! They're gonna totally freak out!"

"Tweek, look at me," I placed my hand under his chin and raised it so his eyes met mine. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"I-It was supposed to be a secret!"

"I know, babe, but there's not much we can do now. We're just gonna have to talk to them."

"But…"

"Tweek! We're home!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Shit!"

"Just come downstairs with me. Everything will be fine."

I held out my hand, which he nervously accepted. I practically had to drag him out the door. I rubbed his hand with my thumb to try to calm him down. I felt guilty about putting him in such a stressful situation, especially considering his anxiety, but this had to be done.

"Hi Tweek, we…" his father stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the two of us walk down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" his mother gasped. "Tweek, what is…he doing here?"

Tweek looked at me, having no idea what to say.

"I just came over to visit," I answered calmly. "We just did some studying for our test tomorrow."

"And Craig and I are together!"

I couldn't believe it. Did he seriously just blurt that out to his parents?

"What do you mean you're _together_?" his father asked, his voice growing sterner. "And you knew you weren't supposed to have anyone over. Especially…him."

"H-He's really working on himself, dad! He quit smoking, he's studying and doing school work, and…I love him."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" his mother asked. "You know we don't care if you're gay, Tweek, but…with Craig? He's no good for you."

"It's all true!" Tweek shouted defensively. "He did it all to be with me! He loves me and I love him and…y-you're just gonna have to accept that!"

I...I really couldn't believe it. We stood there in silence for a long moment before his father finally spoke.

"Alright, Tweek, if he gets a perfect score on this test tomorrow, then maybe I'll believe you. But if I ever see him smoking, picking fights, or anything like that, there's no way we're gonna approve of you two being together."

Tweek glanced at me before turning his attention back to his father. "I know he'll ace the test tomorrow! If he does, do you promise to give him a chance?"

"A perfect score. And I want proof."

His mother nodded in agreement. "Now it's getting late. You need to go upstairs and your little…boyfriend needs to get heading home."

Tweek gave me a quick hug while his father opened the front door and motioned me out. I squeezed him before pulling myself from the embrace and leaving the house, the door closing behind me.

That definitely didn't go how I expected.


	5. A Test of History and Love

A wave of anxiety hit me when I woke up Monday morning. There was so much riding on today's test, and although I was confident I would ace it, I couldn't help but be nervous about it. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my vape, and made my way outside.

I felt a strange mix of emotions as I walked along the sidewalk, compulsively taking hits from the vape in an attempt to calm myself down. Before I knew it, I was standing at the front doors of the school. I took a deep breath and went inside, going directly to my history classroom, which was my first class of the day. Mr. Harris wasted no time in handing out the tests after the bell rang.

"Keep your eyes on your own paper and do your best. Good luck."

I looked down at the test that would play a major role in determining the future status of my relationship with Tweek. _Which of these three countries made up the Axis Powers during WWII?_ So far so good. I remember reviewing this question with Tweek. I circled the correct answers. _Where did the Allied forces land during the D-Day invasion?_ I knew this from playing Call of Duty yesterday. I wrote in my answer; Normandy. Damn, I just might pull this off. I read and answered the next question, and then the next. My confidence continued to grow as I reached the final question. _Who's your favorite history teacher?_ What a jackass. I wrote Mr. Harris' name before walking up to the front of the room to hand in my test. I returned to my seat with a smile on my face, completely confident that I got every answer right.

"Alright, everyone," Mr. Harris announced when class ended. "You'll get your grades back tomorrow, but if you're really dying to know how you did, you can come see me at the end of the day. I'll have them graded by then."

The rest of the day went on as usual. I was sitting in Biology class when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I went to my locker to meet up with Tweek.

"S-So how'd you do?" he asked, sounding both hopeful and nervous.

"About to find out right now," I said confidently. "But I know I got 'em all right. Just need to go confirm it."

We walked to Mr. Harris' room together. I walked inside while Tweek waited just outside the door.

"Hey, Mr. Harris. You have my test graded?"

"Ah, Craig! I must say I'm quite impressed. You got the highest grade in the whole class! You've made quite the turnaround."

"Awesome! Can I see it?"

He searched through the pile of papers on his desk and pulled out my test. I was sure that I would see _100_ written on the top.

But I didn't.

 _98_

My face dropped. "98? That can't be right… What did I get wrong?"

"Question 27. Truman was president in 1948, not Eisenhower. But you should be very proud. A 98 is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Mr. Harris, you don't understand. It's _very_ important that I get a 100 on this test. Is there any way you could give me a couple bonus points or something?"

"I'm sorry, Craig, but all grades are final. Besides, a couple points doesn't really matter. This is still a near perfect score."

Not perfect enough.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to get a 100. I'll do anything at all."

He thought for a moment. "Alright, Craig, if it's really that important to you, I'll boost your grade if you do a project. A five-page paper on any subject you want; but something relevant to what we've covered in class, of course."

I slowly nodded my head. "Fair enough. Thanks, Mr. Harris. I won't let you down."

"I'm proud of you, Craig. You're really turning yourself around. Now you get running home. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."

I smiled and thanked him again before leaving the classroom.

"So…," Tweek said, smiling. "How'd you do?"

"Well…"

I handed him the test. The smile fell from his face when he looked at it. "Craig…"

"It's ok, Tweek. Mr. Harris said he'll raise the grade to a 100 if I write a paper. I'm gonna get home so I can work on it. I promise I'll do my absolute best and tomorrow we'll get to show the grade to your dad."

His face lit back up. "Well I know you can do it, Craig! W-What are you gonna do the report on?"

"Not sure yet. Did you have any ideas?"

"Y-You're asking me?"

I nodded.

He thought for a moment. "You should do it about aliens!

"Aliens?"

"Yeah! Roswell! A UFO crashed there in 1947 and they found aliens and dissected them! It's some crazy government cover up shit, man!"

"I think he's looking for something more…not crazy conspiracy theory type stuff. I was thinking of writing about the Russians in World War II. A lot of people criticized Call of Duty for not going into that, so it got me thinking about learning more about it."

"W-Well, I still like the alien idea, but I think that's really cool too! And…you talking about wanting to learn…"

"What?" I grinned.

"It's cute."

I playfully punched his arm and began walking toward the exit. We walked out the back door; not that we had much of a reason to, I guess it was just a habit. Needing a nicotine fix after this crazy day, I pulled out my vape. As usual, the goth kids were smoking nearby.

"Fucking conformist," the tallest one yelled in our direction. "Take your douche stick and get out of our space. This spot is only for non-conformists who smoke real cigarettes."

I had about enough of them. "You have a fuckin' problem, dude?" I blurted out, turning to face him. "Why don't you stay out of other people's business?"

I gave him the middle finger. I know I was supposed to stop doing that, but he clearly deserved it, so I made an exception.

He glanced at his friends before walking towards me. "Why don't you do something about it, pussy?"

I clenched my fists.

"Craig…"

I turned to look at Tweek, who had a pleading look in his eyes. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's just go."

I turned my attention back to the goth kid, who was now only a few feet away from me.

"Hit me. I fucking dare you."

Normally, I would've decked him by now, but there was something inside me that forced me to hold myself back. I stared him down for a long moment before abruptly turning around.

"Let's go, Tweek. I have a paper to write."

"Conformist!" he called out as we walked away.

Once we were out of their line of sight, Tweek suddenly stopped in his tracks. Before I could react, he leaned in and locked his lips with mine.

"I'm so proud of you, Craig," he said bashfully. "Y-You're really…you're amazing."

He kissed me again. "I'm gonna go home now so you can get that paper done. And then tomorrow we'll show my dad and we can finally be open about…us."

He smiled as he turned to walk down the street toward his house. I stood there and watched him until he disappeared down the hill. I love that boy.

I smiled the entire walk home. I went straight to my room once I got to my house and opened up my laptop. I spent the rest of the day and night researching Russia's involvement in World War II and writing about my findings. As strange as it might seem, I kind of enjoyed it. Who knew learning could be so…fun.

By the time I printed the paper out, I was exhausted. I slipped out of my clothes and got into my pajamas. I knew Mr. Harris would be impressed, he had to be. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep within minutes. Tomorrow was the big day.


	6. Was It Worth It?

I woke up Tuesday morning and wasted no time getting ready for school. I got dressed, grabbed the paper from my nightstand, put it in my backpack, and headed outside. When I got to school, I went directly inside, avoiding another confrontation with the goth kids around the back. I walked into my history classroom, where Mr. Harris was happy to see me.

"Craig! So how did you make out with that extra credit?"

I smiled and pulled the paper from my backpack. "I have it right here!"

He took the paper from me and flipped through it. "Wow, Craig, I'm impressed. It looks like you really took it seriously. I'll look it over during my free period today. Come see me before you leave and I'll let you know how you did."

I sat down at my desk, confident that he would raise my grade. I truly did put a lot of effort into it. I sat through the lecture and headed to my next class. I made it a point to pay attention and take good notes in all my classes, as I would need to keep my performance up if I really wanted to maintain my new and improved reputation at school and around town. At the end of the day, I met Tweek at his locker.

"Hey, Craig! D-Did you get your grade raised?"

"About to find out right now," I smiled, taking his hand. "Let's go."

To my surprise, he didn't pull his hand away the entire walk to the classroom. We got a few strange looks, but for the most part nobody really paid much attention. What really mattered is that he was finally comfortable enough to show a little affection in public. I couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of my eye the entire time and smile.

"Good luck, Craig," he said softly when we arrived at the classroom.

I nodded and walked inside. Mr. Harris was sitting at his desk and his face lit up when he saw me walk in.

"I don't know how you did it, Craig, but I'm _very_ impressed. You went much more in-depth than I would ever expect for a tenth-grade history class. You must really be interested in this stuff."

"I'll admit I thought it would be pretty boring at first, but I actually found out I kinda liked it."

"Nothing makes me happier than to hear a student say that. And, needless to say…"

He handed the paper back to me. _100._

I couldn't stop the huge smile from taking over my face. I must've looked like such a dork, but I didn't care. I was too happy.

"You've earned it, Craig. In fact, I've decided to omit some of your lower scores from earlier in the semester. Keep this up and you just might ace this class!"

"Thank you, Mr. Harris. Seriously, thank you."

"Don't thank me, Craig. You did this yourself. You should be very proud."

I shook his hand and walked back out of the classroom, paper in hand. Tweek was right there when I stepped into the hallway and looked at me expectedly.

"W-Well?"

I handed him the paper without saying a word. He quickly glanced at it and before I knew it, his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"Craig! I'm so proud of you!"

I hugged him back and we stood like that in the hallway for a long while, not caring if anyone saw. Before pulling back from the embrace, I felt his lips touch mine, but it wasn't me who initiated it, it was him. I smiled and quickly spun him around and pinned him against the lockers. What started as a hug was now a full make out session. I pushed my body against his and ran my hands through his messy hair. I don't know how long it lasted and didn't care, I was in a state of bliss. Our feelings continued to intensify until he finally pulled back.

"L-Let's get home and show my dad. Then we can continue this in private."

I smiled and winked before stepping back and taking his hand.

"Good thing Mr. Harris didn't come out," I said jokingly. "That would have been pretty awkward."

Tweek shrugged. "I don't care. Guys make out with their girlfriends in the halls all the time. Why should it be any different with us?"

I leaned in closer to him and kissed his forehead. I couldn't believe how comfortable he was with me now. This is what I've been fighting so hard for this past week. It looks like we were finally there.

We arrived at his house and didn't hesitate to step inside.

"Dad! Craig has something to show you!"

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" his father said doubtfully as he walked into from the kitchen into the living room.

I retrieved the paper from my backpack, but before I could show it to his father myself, Tweek grabbed it from my hand and held it out in front of him.

"I told you he could do it!"

His father inspected the paper with a look of shock on his face.

"Well I'll be damned. It looks like you actually managed to pull it off, Craig. I'll admit, I didn't think you could do it."

"Now will you finally approve of us being together?" Tweek said without missing a beat. "He proved that he cares enough about me to put effort into improving himself. He's not just some punk kid you always suspected him to be."

Mr. Tweak took on a whole new humble demeanor. He looked at Tweek before turning his attention to me.

"Just one question, Craig," he said calmly. "Do you really love my son?"

"I do," I replied. I had never been more sure of anything in my life.

"Alright," his dad nodded. "I think you've really proved it with this. I'm quite impressed. You boys have my blessing."

Tweek turned and jumped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tight. I wish I never had to let go. By the time we did, his father had already left the room.

"Wanna head upstairs?" Tweek asked timidly. It was the cutest thing ever.

I smiled and nodded, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. We walked up to his room and closed the door behind us. Before I knew it, he grabbed me and led me to his bed, crashing down on top of me. He smiled down at me. I smiled back before putting my hand behind his head and pulling his lips down to meet mine. This quickly escalated to where our hands began exploring each other. I flipped him over and was now the one on top. I leaned my head in to whisper in his ear.

"You remember what I got to see at our sleep over? Do you want me to return the favor?"

He smiled before turning to speak in my ear.

"This weekend, Craig. My parents are going on another trip, so we'll be able to have some real alone time. I promise it'll be really special."

I kissed him again. "It'll be worth the wait."

Our passionate make out session continued until we heard a knock on the door. I quickly pulled myself off of him and stood up.

"Yeah?" Tweek called out.

"Just letting you boys know it's getting kind of late," his father said through the door without opening it. "And it's a school night. You'll have plenty of time to hang out over the weekend."

We looked at the clock on the wall and were shocked to see just how late it was. Time seemed to fade away whenever we were together. I turned to Tweek, who hadn't moved from his place on the bed.

"Meet tonight at Stark's Pond?" I asked quietly.

He smiled and nodded. With that, I walked out of his room and was led to the front door by his dad. Before I could step outside, I felt his hand gently grab my shoulder.

"I don't know how you did it, Craig, but I'm convinced you really care about him. I just want you to know I'm really proud of you and I'm happy that Tweek has someone who loves him so much."

"I really appreciate you saying that," I replied. "And I promise I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't." He patted my shoulder. "Now you get running home. It'll be dark pretty soon."

I nodded and stepped outside. I went home to drop off my backpack and wait for the time to come that we usually met at the pond. Until then, I plopped down on my bed and just thought about things for a while.

We sat on the bench together and looked out at the pond. This was still my favorite thing to do, I don't think there's anything in the world that's more perfect.

"I'm so proud of you, Craig," Tweek said, resting his head on my shoulder and holding my hand. "You've changed so much for me. I…I feel so loved."

I kissed his forehead before resting my head on top of his. "I've been thinking about that a lot, Tweek. And…I really don't think I've _changed_ anything exactly, I think you just helped me discover what was already there. I kinda…like school and I don't have any real desire to be such a thug. I think I just needed someone to show me a better way, and you've done that. So…thank you, Tweek."

He raised his head and looked into my eyes. He smiled in a way I've never seen before and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you, Craig."

I smiled back at him and tried to stop myself from crying. I wiped the tear from his face and kissed him.

"I love you too, Tweek."

It was worth it.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the story! I was thinking about ending it here, as it feels like a natural place to do so. But if you would like to see where I can take the story from here (and if you want to see how their next sleep over turns out), leave a review and let me know!


End file.
